


A Sunday in Porn

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cloudy Sunday morning. Steve's a bit hungry. Danny too. But not for pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday in Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slow sated sunday on 1 million words. 
> 
> Not beta-read. I'm sorry. ;-)

„Do you know Instagram?” Danny asks, arranging his pillow. It’s a cloudy Sunday morning and they’ve been talking for a while now, too lazy to get up. 

“Mhm. I’ve heard of it. It’s a social networking service. Much photos, am I right?”

“Yeah. Grace told me about it. She takes pictures of her breakfast, lunch and dinner and uploads them. They’ve got a project at school. “American lunch in comparison with lunches around the world” or something similar stupid. They are taking pictures of their food but are not able to handle the rule of three or know anything about percentage calculation.”

“Calm down, baby.” Steve starts caressing Danny’s back and says: “Speaking of breakfast, lunch and dinner, Danno: What about breakfast in bed? You can take a picture and release it. Grace would be stunned by your internet skills.”

“I don’t think my favorite Sunday breakfast in bed is something the world wants to see. Especially Grace.” 

“Why should the world not be interested in your by the way absolutely fantastic pancakes?”

“I don’t speak of pancakes, Steve. Put your pants off.”

“Oh…”

Danny licks a trail over Steve’s chest down to his growing erection. 

“Don’t wanna cum in your mouth, okay?”

Danny gives him a look before his tongue reaching Steve’s cock. “Why not, babe? Shall I jerk you off? Wanna cum in my hand?”

Steve’s moaning as Danny takes him deep in his mouth. “Cum in your hand? No, that’s not the picture I’ve got in my head. But if you want to take a photo of my cum in your hand and… oh, god… upload it as your favorite… haaaah…. Sunday breakfast… I agree. Ooooh, Danno!” Steve’s hands claws in the sheets and Danny stops. 

“What do you want, babe?”

“I wanna cum in your gorgeous, fantastic ass.”

“That’s porn, babe. Sunday morning porn.”

“Yeah. I wanna have a slow sated Sunday.”

“A Sunday in porn?” Danny grins.

“Sundays in porn are fantastic. Would love to have it every week…”


End file.
